


海德薇

by loismandel



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loismandel/pseuds/loismandel
Summary: 阿弥陀佛就金烔完是海德薇，李玟雨是嫖客这样但其实我没写啥心里承受能力不好还是不要看了😢
Kudos: 3





	海德薇

**Author's Note:**

> 阿弥陀佛  
> 就金烔完是海德薇，李玟雨是嫖客这样  
> 但其实我没写啥  
> 心里承受能力不好还是不要看了😢

“点不点，点一个吧李哥，这边包间套餐里都带一个。“

李玟雨看看同事那个期待的样子，说来几个人玩玩活跃一下气氛也行。过了一会儿来了几个露大腿的女的，看不清什么样，妆都挺浓，俗到极致。当然这也不是什么高级的地方，都是这个口味，不像那些最低消费也搞得吓人的店里还有类型能挑。

“这是什么？”旁边有二十多岁刚入职的小职员指指册子。

老鸨在旁边推荐了几嘴：“是新服务，变装的，泰国那边都有，很多客户喜欢。你们要不要找一个，异国风情呢。”这职员之前和自己的老娘一起去过泰国旅游，可是那时候没过上这把猎奇的瘾，直在一边撺掇：“不错，不错，高级啊。”

李玟雨是这场聚会负责张罗的，看那边老板玩得开心，挥挥手示意年轻人随便吧。

人来了，眉眼很深邃，金色头发跟胸前的一堆装饰物一起打着卷，看起来真的像个外国人，妆也画得很好笑，和那种刻板印象里的变装者没什么不同，夸张的眼线和睫毛，眼皮上深色的眼影泛着鳞片似的紫光，眨眼的时候跟蝴蝶翅膀抖粉一样。

眉毛是夸张上扬的那种，李玟雨搞不懂为什么要画这种眉毛，以至于你就算疲倦地坐着也像是在对这个世界极度的愤怒一样。

大家显然都对这个“高级货”不满意，但是再没素质也不至于当面嘲笑捉弄，只是用有点诡异的眼神看着他。过了一会儿，大家有点醉了，也就没人看他了。李玟雨却还是控制不住自己的余光瞟他，都怪他胸前的亮片在灯光下晃来晃去，让人总是注意到。

他的价格还比别人贵那么一点点。

完全就是猎奇的产物，李玟雨在心中评价，你以为自己能找到那种长得像芭比娃娃似的美女，那种每天看点新闻里吃了几吨雌性激素的泰国变性女星，结果只是一个普普通通的男人穿着女装，看起来大腿上的肌肉比自己都结实。

那些二十岁的朋友沉浸在美女的酥胸里，显然对于这个家伙已经没了什么兴趣。

可是自己却一直在看他，李玟雨想，或许自己才是最猎奇的那一个。

那人发现自己看他了，也回过来几个眼神，他眼睛很大，可是灯光太暗了，让人捉摸不清他眼里的意图，或许他也没什么意图，就像是那浓妆装饰的是一片空洞似的。

李玟雨觉得今晚自己的眼睛不是受自己大脑控制的，而是被酒精或者什么自动遥控，只能这个古怪的人身上对焦。上次这样的情况还是火车上有个穿粉色鸭绒袄的女生，很漂亮但是一直站着，李玟雨想了三个小时她这么漂亮为什么还这么穷。而今天这三个小时，李玟雨却想的是，我为什么会在这里遇上这个人。

他不明白，他是和这个人第一次见面吗？也许他其实就是自己邻居，自己同学也说不定，毕竟化了这个鬼妆没人能认出来他。

如果不是在如此诡异的装束和场景下相遇，他说不定还能友善的主动攀谈几句，好知道他到底是个什么人，怎么会有时候扮成这样。

那人瞧见李玟雨一直看他，显然误解了李玟雨的意思，从对面挪了过来，搞得李玟雨有点坐立不安的。

“你是那种，电视上演的哪种，喜欢这样吗？”李玟雨伸手把烟灰弹到被倒了点涮杯子水的烟灰缸里。

“也不是。”那人开口了，听起来实打实是个男的，也不伪装。

李玟雨反应过来不该问，这问题好似问对面那几个正在被摸胸的女人是不是喜欢做小姐似的。

“但是你们其实也不是喜欢看，就是新奇。”

倒也确实是这样，李玟雨无话可说。

李玟雨喝得差不多了有点跌撞的往厕所去，走廊上差点踩到了隔壁屋的呕吐物。那人也跟进来了，厕所里的灯光是白色的，也点亮了李玟雨被酒精迷花的眼，他盯着那人仔细打量，发现他额头的角度和面颊的轮廓称得上英俊，在这身闪亮亮的装扮中倍显搞笑，好在被劣质的假发遮盖了点。

只有眼睛是女人的，李玟雨猜或许是像他的母亲，因为在这样的环境下居然还能看清楚一丝柔和。

李玟雨朝他尴尬的笑了两下走进去了厕所的隔间，忽然那人也推门进来了，他什么也没说只是凑上贴着李玟雨，双手摸上了他的皮带，他俩胯骨相顶。

那人把一只腿塞进李玟雨便宜的西装裤只见，可笑的渔网袜轻轻地摩擦着他的腿。

李玟雨有点硬了，他觉得自己醉得不轻，才能在厕所的隔间里被一个变装妓女的手隔着裤子轻轻勾勒自己的老二。

那塑料质感的金色头发在恍惚之间到了李玟雨的胯下，他的裤链也大门打开，阴茎在四角内裤里被那人有点粗糙的手摩擦得半勃。那人像是觉得差不多了，一把拉下李玟雨的底裤，李玟雨大脑一个机灵，彻底醒了，用力把他推开。

那人显然是被他搞得吓到了，他本身穿得鞋子就不方便，这样更是摔得后仰，后脑勺“哐”的磕上了门板，李玟雨低头，看他捂着头抵着门坐在地上。

“你他妈干什么！”坐着的人破口大骂。

李玟雨愣住了，提着裤子和这样一个穿紧身裙的男人挤在一起，好不窘迫。

“我才要问你你这是要干什么？”

“看来你醉得不轻。”那人平静了，“刚刚不是你付的钱吗。”

“是，但是我不喜欢这个，你误会了。”李玟雨磕磕巴巴地解释道，像个处男，“我不知道你们还有这个服务。”

“钱不退。”

“啊？”

“就这样，”那人打开门，“待会儿我也不跟你走。”

鬼使神差地，李玟雨一把把他拽了回来，拉着他往里进，然后锁上了门。

那人有点嘲讽地嗤笑了一下。

李玟雨有些好奇的把手伸进他的上衣里，他没有戴所谓的假胸，但是却穿了内衣，李玟雨熟练解开那层束缚，把手放在他的胸上玩弄，那里柔软又温暖，分不清是肌肉还是脂肪，再往下可以摸到肋骨上腹肌的轮廓。身旁人任由他玩弄，像是见多了这样的人一样，搞得自觉变态的李玟雨心里舒坦了一点。

“你是因为吃药才这样吗？”

“什么呀，”那人笑了，看来是实打实有被他逗到，“不是。”

“我射了你再走，不然我没法回去。”李玟雨说。

“行。”

那人把手伸进自己衣服，拉开李玟雨正在亲昵地抚摸自己乳头的手，好蹲下身来。他的衣领很大，李玟雨低头看着他衣服里不受束缚的胸部微微颤动，好似青春的少女。

只见他凑近李玟雨的裆部，张开抹着亮色口红的嘴，有些投入地轻阖着眼睛，嘴唇噙住李玟雨的鬼头，轻轻吮吸着，李玟雨的前端禁不住湿润了，那人就尽力吞下更多，然后再吐出，舌头舔过马眼。

李玟雨不由得震颤了一下。

身下蹲着的人感受到了他的反应舌头轻轻的旋转摩擦着他的柱身，在李玟雨看来，那眼神甚至有一点迷离，他英气的鼻尖离自己的老二仅有一步之遥。李玟雨看着他忘情地吞吐着，服侍着自己，不禁喘息起来。

那人把李玟雨的阴茎深深吃入嘴中，抵在喉咙上方，李玟雨控制不住自己战栗，在他的口中模拟抽插的动作，速度愈来愈快。

“哈……妈的……”在一道白光和激烈的快感里李玟雨射了出来，双腿也差点软的站不住，身下人发出呕吐的声音，把他的精液顺势吐在旁边的马桶里。李玟雨弯腰捡自己的裤子，把他拉起来，刚刚还在给自己口交的人眼睛有点湿润，可能是因为呕吐，嘴唇也湿润的闪着水色。

那人脸色阴沉，没什么表情，显然不需要他的关心。

“你叫什么名字？”李玟雨没有出去，看着那人在洗手池变漱口，点燃了一根烟。

他笑了，有点有趣地看着李玟雨，然后从裙子里掏出来一张皱皱巴巴的卡片，很俗气的芭比色，上面写着“海德薇”还有一个电话号。

“海德薇？”

“别人给起得，都是这样。”看来是老鸨给随便起了个名字，客人下次点的时候好记。

“怎么，下次还点你的不多吗。”

“你有那个胆吗，还当着认识的人的面。”李玟雨酒又醒了几分，他没办想象自己在别人嘴里是一个喜欢变装男人的嫖客，也想不出如果下次和别人一起来，怎么不尴尬地说出让海德薇还来玩玩这种话。

“那单独联系你，你来吗？”李玟雨问，“不在这里。”

海德薇在水龙头旁直起身来，李玟雨猜他那种表情可能是讥讽。只见那变装的男人身体微微前倾，朝李玟雨凑过去，吓得李玟雨不自主地向后躲闪，像是他身上有瘟疫一般。

结果海德薇只是伸过去一只手，轻轻偷走了李玟雨指尖的香烟，拿起来抽了一口，眯着点眼睛。

李玟雨低头看着他包臀的短裙，那地方显然没空闲装烟和打火机。李玟雨还发现，他放松的时候看起来很疲倦，以至于到了有点忧郁的地步。

紫色的云雾萦绕着海德薇的面庞，最后他回答：“好啊，你打电话试试吧，我不一定有空。”


End file.
